


Different kind of animals

by mandyb1961



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyb1961/pseuds/mandyb1961
Summary: sorry guys i had to get this out of my system, as usual its probably got mistakes in it as always i don't think when i write but i did a bit of editing.





	Different kind of animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catherine russell and jemma redgrave for giving us Berena.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=catherine+russell+and+jemma+redgrave+for+giving+us+Berena.).



As I looked around for one last tIme, taking in the happiness and unconditional love I had to be brave I needed to do this for me, no for us. 

I just made it to the door when Greta threw her bouquet which Serena caught, our eyes met when she mouthed "where's Bernie", I gave her my best Major salute and a wink, she gave me her its no we're okay smile back and for the first time I knew it would be. 

That was my que to leave, I took a deep breath and walked to the car park, and a Harley parked up and it was waiting to start my new future and where my next new adventures would begin.

She tossed away her cigarette, gave me a smile that understood how I felt, "you okay?" I did a grin which was mixture of tryIng to be and not really smile that she new so well as it was one she'd seen so many times in the desert.

We embraced and I took a deep breath, and I took In what was her unIque smell that always felt like I was home truly home. Serena had a dIfferent kInd ofsmell of home but it wasn't like this or could ever be.

I don't or couldn't blame her for Dr Faulkner, I mean I had been there and bought the oblIgatory t-shIrt. the only dIfference I got to keep mine and she was willing to wait for me to find what I really wanted and it was her it was always her. we slowly let go of our embrace and she handed me my helmet, and she strapped hers on when I took one fInal look. 

I sat behind her and wrapped my arms around her waIst feelIng safe, feelIng loved and feeling secure like I dId all those years ago when she pulled me free from the IED.

She looked In the mIrror and mouthed; "you okay", I mouthed back "I wIil be Alex". and wIth that we drove out of the car-park to start our new lIfe together not really knowIng where we were goIng.

I did love or should I say I do love Serena but she knew me too well like I her. after all we are two dIfferent animals.

**Author's Note:**

> I got Berena i really did and if it is true JR wanted to do other things like her first love theatre, Kate Stewart, and not 100% Bernie i really don't blame her, as when "Serena" went to find herself, Bernie was just a extra and the writers to m didn't know what to do with her. how hard could it have been for them to try and get her to reconnect with Charlotte on screen etc. I'd genuinely like to think we see Bernie again.


End file.
